FIG. 1 illustrates a video telephony device, and specifically, the Motorola Ojo™ Personal Videophone. As shown, the display monitor 50 is permanently connected, or “fixed” to a base unit 10 by a neck portion 65 (upon which a removable cordless handset 60 rests). The monitor 50, neck 65 and base 10 have a unitary fixed construction—and remain in the illustrated positions at all times.
Video telephony devices such as that illustrated in FIG. 1 are generally considered bulky and incapable of being easily shipped, moved and stored. Specifically, known video telephony designs include at least three problems—1) bulky packaging—the packaging for current designs is large and is difficult to ship large quantities in a single overpack or container; 2) bulky storage—the current packaging takes up too much retailer warehouse and shelf space; and 3) end user tabletop space is unusable when the phone is not in use—i.e., the Motorola Ojo™ Personal Videophone designs extend approximately 16 inches vertically from its base—therefore, the videophone monitor, when not in use, obstructs a user's view, and can be easily damaged (for example, by children or pets in a home environment). Of course, in both a home or office environment, many users cannot afford to dedicate a large portion of their desktop space to a videophone device that is not in constant use.
What is needed is a videophone device that provides all of the features of a typical videophone device, and provides significant new capabilities in the way of enhanced portability, space savings, and base component protection.